


[Podfic] Reading the Signs

by AshesandGhost



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Deaf Clint Barton, First Meetings, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesandGhost/pseuds/AshesandGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint hurried into The Grind, juggling his bag and his phone and nodding his thanks at the young woman who held the door for him. The coffee shop was halfway between his apartment and campus, and he only had a short time before he was irredeemably late for class. He stopped short, frowning as he registered the guy standing behind the counter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Reading the Signs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hiddencait](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Reading the Signs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/839842) by [Ralkana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralkana/pseuds/Ralkana). 



> The Podfic I Recorded With Pneumonia. So... sorry about the voice. 
> 
> Recorded for the Clint/Coulson Holiday exchange as a gift for hiddencait! Hope you like it :D

Podfic of Reading the Signs, by Ralkana.

  


[MP3](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Reading%20the%20Signs.mp3)

[Podbook](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Reading%20the%20Signs.m4b)

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled with whether or not I should record podfic of a story where the main character is deaf-- I wasn't sure how to do it justice. I eventually settled on removing all voice differentiation and most inflection from the dialogue. I hope I was successful and this works for you, listeners!


End file.
